Two basic types of footwear exist for moving on snow: snowshoes and skis, both adapted and developed over the years for specific circumstances.
Skis are intended mainly for sliding on snow, normally downhill. It is possible to adapt them for cross-country use and even for uphill travel by the provision of special devices which prevent the skis from sliding backwardly. At best, however, skis are relatively difficult to master, bulky, and expensive. Only after quite some experience can the average person use skis well enough to make any serious progress on snow.
Snowshoes are somewhat easier to employ, but do not allow any sliding, even for downhill travel. Snowshoes are extremely fatiguing to wear and do require some experience. Like skis, snowshoes are also relatively expensive items that have little interest for the casual winter sportsperson.